OCTOBER STARLIGHT 4EVER!
OCTOBER STARLIGHT 4EVER! is a 34-track mixtape released under NegaRen. Similar to THE FUCKDEST JAMS, it contains two different nonstop megamixes with a unique tracklisting on each side of the cassette. Pre-orders for the first pressing of 200 copies were available until November 5th.https://twitter.com/lapfox/status/923756978794573824 Track listing SIDE A # Something Beautiful # Start Again # Sound Killa # The Apathy Dance # A Bunch Of Samples Played Consecutively # God Damn It's A Nice Day # Ejac Attack # Just Wanna Tell You # The Quick Brown Fox - Shut Down Everything (NegaRen Remix) # Freeway Rebuild # Data Xfer Jr. # Down Lo # Starsight Peak (feat. TQBF) # The Jam # D-Mode-D - Just Love (NegaRen's Dr Bomb Remix) # ROUTE 180+ (Lov'n U) # Furries in a Blender - Woody Lake (Renard + NegaRen Remix) # Ruv 4 U How U Ruv SIDE B # 'Till This is Done # Revenge Of The Eggs # Spaceship Warlock # My Pet Dragon Got Drunk and Barfed at Rainfurrest This Year # Roll The Bass # Immovable # Move On # Dodecahedron # Ha-neul's Ambition # ♥ Ray # No Time To Waste # Azrael-II - MiKU MUST DiE (NegaRen RMX) # The Grand Scale of Things # Goin' Under # Stacker Robot # Conquering Lichdrachen Tower Release notes as the pre-orders are starting to ship out, here's a rip and free download of the "OCTOBER STARLIGHT 4EVER!" cassette tape, each side being a huge 53 minute mix of *almost* every NegaRen track! keep in mind that since this is a cassette rip,the overall sound quality will be a little different than you're used to - that, and the fact the mix got a *little* (a lot) compressed/limited on the master tape. i had a blast putting this one together and i hope you have a blast listening to it! TRACKLIST: SIDE A // something beautiful / start again / sound killa / the apathy dance / a bunch of samples / god damn it's a nice day / ejac attack / just wanna tell you / shut down everything rmx / freeway rebuild / data xfer jr / down lo / starsight peak / the jam / just love rmx / route 180+ / woody lake rmx / ruv 4 u how u 4 ruv SIDE B // till this is done / revenge of the eggs / spaceship warlock / my pet dragon... / roll the bass / immovable / move on / dodecahedron / ha-neul's ambition / heart ray / no time to waste / miku must die rmx / the grand scale of things / goin' under / stacker robot / conquering lichdrachen tower illustration by RECO @ https://twitter.com/seabed_ultimate '' ''product design by MSX Physical release OCTOBER STARLIGHT 4EVER! mockup 1.png OCTOBER STARLIGHT 4EVER! mockup 2.png OCTOBER STARLIGHT 4EVER! track list.png 0011935796 10.jpg 0011935797 10.jpg 0011935799 10.jpg Video References Navigation Category:Physical releases Category:Halley Labs era releases Category:Releases under NegaRen Category:Mixes Category:Releases Category:2017 releases